Las complicaciones del amor
by gongju isa-sama
Summary: Alguna vez se han enamorado de una persona muy especial para ustedes pero por mas que tratan no pueden decirle lo que sienten, si no les ha pasado no importa se divertirán leyendo las cosas por la que tiene que pasar Byakuya para poder declarar su amor


**Hola! :) este es mi primer fic, rayos estoy nerviosa y no se ni por que :P pero bueno espero les guste y dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan sobre la historia. bueno sin mas rodeos aquí les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Será amor?.**

Era un día tranquilo y aburrido en el seretei, ningún hollow por aquí, ningún hollow por haya, ninguna batalla entre shinigamis, nada de chismes ichirukistas, nada de las travesuras de Yachiru, o alguna otra actividad entretenida por ver o hacer.

Mientras tanto en el décimo escuadrón la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pensando en algo que le inquietaba desde hace tiempo. -sera que me quiere, no como puedo pensar eso sí nunca hemos sí quiera tenido lazos de amistad- se decía mentalmente a ella misma una y otra vez -será que puedo gustarle, siquiera se podrá fijar en mi- agregaba para si con curiosidad. De pronto un gran golpe se escucho, seguido de un grito

-Matsumotooooo- grito algo alterado el capitán Hitsugaya a la distancia

Matsumoto con un shumpo llegó rápidamente a la oficina de su capitán, no era normal que lanzara semejantes exclamaciones cuando ella no había hecho nada que recordara

-Capitán pero que le paso-dijo algo preocupada la shinigami para ver lo que provoco el grito

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tus botellas de sake por donde quiera- le respondió algo molesto mientras se sobaba por los golpes que se había dado al haber tropezado con una botella de sake -_A este paso terminare con algo roto-_ bufo mentalmente el peliblanco

-Lo siento mucho capitán- dijo avergonzada la teniente por que si rebasaba un limite establecido por su taicho limpiaba la división un día entero -Es que es una lata tener que buscarles un lugar entre todo este papeleo – agrego con una sonrisa para desviar el tema

-No quiero pretextos, ahora mismo te pones a limpiar- dijo con el seño fruncido Toshiro mientras quitaba de su escritorio una botella

-Pero capitán- respondio Matsumoto, una de las cosas que más detestaba era limpiar y sabía que no iba a convencer a su capitán de cambiar de opinión

-Nada de peros Rangiku , ahora mismo lo haces- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruncido. Siempre que se molestaba con su teniente la llamaba por su apellido,entonces le entrego una bolsa negra para basura y asi despues marcharse con un shumpo a comer algo además de atender otros asuntos

Dos horas pasaron y la teniente se había quedado dormida en el lugar de siempre, su confiable sofá con una revista de los chismes de la sociedad de almas sobre la cara

-¡Matsumoto!- exclamo el capitán con una venita palpitante al ver que su teniente no había hecho nada -Por que siempre pasa lo mismo contigo- bufo con los ojos cerrados

-Capitán regreso muy pronto, ya estaba a punto de terminar- respondio al levantarse de golpe y comenzar a recoger las botellas

-Dame eso Matsumoto yo lo hago, ultima vez que tomas sake aquí- dijo Hitsugaya el cual le arrebato la bolsa negra para la basura y continuo haciendo el trabajo que era de su teniente. Por que esto le sonaba familiar -Me encargare que realices todo el papeleo por un mes o no tendrás nada de sake. Entendiste- agrego serio el peliblanco

-Y como le va capitán, cuando se le va a declarar a Yachiru, no mejor aún, cuando se le declara a Karin- dijo la teniente burlonamente, tenía que encontrar la manera que a su capitán se le pasara el enfado o definitivamente no podría tomar sake en un largo tiempo

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesado en Karin- respondio serio el peliblanco quien cerraba una de las bolsas negras que ya estaba completamente llena de basura

-A pero en Yachiru si verdad-comento para acercarse a su capitán y enseguida comenzar a picarle las costillas -Seguiré así para que suelte la sopa- agrego con una sonrisa al ver como se retorcía ligeramente Hitsugaya

-Matsumoto déjame, soy tu capitán debes de respetarme- le decía mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír y trataba de quitarse a Matsumoto de encima o en el peor de los casos terminaría con un abrazo asfixiante

-Vamos capitán ya dígame la verdad, ¿Le gusta Yachiru?- pregunto Matsumoto con curiosidad soltando al peliblanco, recordaba que en ocasiones cuando ignoraba sus advertencias el escuadrón o incluso el Goitei terminaba con una nevada temporal

-Porque no mejor vas a molestar a Rukia- respondio logrando que por fin dejara de molestarlo con ayuda de una mirada inquisidora

-Tiene razón hace tiempo que no voy a verla. Vuelvo en un rato capitán- dijo antes de marcharse lentamente y luego con un shumpo

-Espera a donde vas.¡Aún no has terminado con el papeleo...!- Le gritaba mientras ella se alejada más y no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que le decía su capitán. Aunque le escuchara no regresaría o la haría limpiar primero

**Mientras en la mansión Kuchiki...**

-Nii-sama de verdad es necesario que yo valla- pregunto Rukia ligeramente extrañada, Byakuya le había informado que debía regresar al mundo humano para recolectar una información sobre las apariciones de unos menos

-Sí Rukia, tu eres la más indicada para está misión- respondio el shinigami con los ojos cerrados antes de darle un sorbo a su té

-Pero nii-sama, a mi ni me cae bien Ichigo, como quiere que valla con él- comento le ojivioleta. Desde que alguien había comenzado los rumores de su "Noviazgo secreto" con el shinigami sustituto, se concentraba en esquivar ese tema en presencia de su hermano por temor a lo que le pudiera hacer al pelinaranja

-Rukia, se que te agrada su compañía, ¿Piensas desperdiciar esta oportunidad?- respondio alzando levemente la ceja, aunque no le agradara mucho la idea de mandar a su hermana con el que calificaba de idiota irrespetuoso aún. No podía arriesgarse a que la petit se enterara de aquel asunto

-Está bien lo haré- dijo la joven Kuchiki con una gotita. Estaba alucinando o su hermano quería que estuviera fuera de la sociedad de almas por un tiempo

-Alista tus cosas, hoy partes en unos minutos, todo esta arreglado- respondio el noble para levantarse a caminar un poco, necesitaba aclarar su mente

-Como digas nii-sama, ahora mismo lo hago- respondio la ojivioleta a la distancia solo para que Byakuya asintiera -_¿Por que querrá que me vaya?-_ pensó mientras guardaba su ropa del mundo humano además de una camisa de chappy que Ichigo le regalo en su cumpleaños

Mientras tanto Matsumoto va caminando directo a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki pensando en lo que su mente le recordaba -_Será que algún día podremos estar juntos_-

Ella iba tan distraída que en un momento tropezó, estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura suavemente para evitar que se cayera.

-¿Se encuentra bien teniente Rangiku?- pregunto la voz del noble con su habitual tono, pero algo más tenía ahora podría ser _¿Preocupación?_

-Si capitán Kuchiki- respondió algo sorprendida la teniente de que apareciera de pronto y más que le evitara una pequeña caída. Inmediatamente después que se reincorporo hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el capitán

-Dígame a que se debe el honor de que venga a visitarnos- dijo Byakuya para mirarla a los ojos, le era un poco extraño que viniera acompañada. Normalmente invitaba a Rukia a ir de compras con sus demás compañeras tenientes

-Ve... Verá vine a... a buscar a Rukia- respondió algo nerviosa al recordar la sensación cuando el shinigami evito su caída

-Ella se acaba de ir al mundo humano y regresara dentro de unos días- dijo Byakuya. Aunque por dentro se sentía un poco extraño al saber que la teniente no fue a visitarle -_Por que de pronto todo se vuelve tan confuso_- pensó, aquella sensación hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía

-Ya veo capitán. Bueno ya que no está me paso a retirar- respondio antes de salir corriendo la teniente sin dejar al capitán decirle si quiera una palabra

-Espere teniente Rangiku yo...- dijo el capitán para quedarse un poco extrañado por la actitud de Matsumoto. -Creo que es mejor que sea así- agrego para si mismo antes de dirigirse a mirar a sus peces koi

Ya Matsumoto se encontraba en la oficina de su capitán acostada en el sofá. Al parecer su capitán se marcho a hacer otra cosa por que el papeleo aún seguía en su máximo esplendor.

-Que fue lo que sentí cuando el capitán me tomo por la cintura, será que fueron mariposas en el estómago, no como puedo sentir eso sí sólo evito que yo me lastimar. Pero sí hizo eso será que siente algo por mi. Vamos Matsumoto tienes que pensar claro- dijo un poco confundida para lanzar un suspiro al aire -Por que me tiene que pasar esto- susurro con los ojos cerrados para sentir una presencia junto a ella

-Rangiku...Matsumoto que haces aquí- dijo Toshiro pensaba en reclamarle, pero algo le decía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo

-¡Nada capitán!- respondio con un pequeño sonrojo, levantándose de un golpe pensando que su capitán había escuchado algo de lo que ella decía

-Necesito que me ayudes con el papeleo- comento el peliblanco con tranquilidad al mirar un poco de ansiedad en los ojos de su teniente, algo no marchaba bien y tenía que saber que era

-Si claro capitán- dijo Matsumoto algo aliviada de que su capitán no escucho nada antes de tomar la mitad del papeleo y comenzar a llenarlo

-_¿Que te sucede Matsumoto?, empiezas a preocuparme-_ pensó Toshiro al verla tan concentrada solo sucedía eso cuando ella quería olvidar algo

-Terminamos justo a tiempo capitán, bueno me iré a descansar- dijo la teniente el trabajo solo les había tomado un par de horas. Aunque ya era noche lo que indicaba que si se debía entregar algo era personalmente

- Espera, antes necesito que le lleves unos documentos importantes al capitán Kuchiki- comento el peliblanco quien estaba un poco cansado, no quería admitirlo pero Matsumoto ahora si hizo su parte cosa que lo extrañaba aún más

-Está bien capitán lo haré- dijo algo entusiasmada cosa que fue notada por el peliblanco -_ahora podré ver de nuevo al capitán Kuchiki_- pensó con una sonrisa al tomar el papeleo que se debía entregar al noble y marcharse

-Matsumoto que te sucede has estado muy rara- comento Hitsugaya al verla a lo lejos

**:D no olviden dejar reviews **


End file.
